shades_of_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome Croft
Jerome is a prefect at Wexford boarding school. He lives in the Aldshot dormitories on campus, and is the former love interest of Rory. Jerome has extensive knowledge of the original Jack the Ripper case, and occasionally schooled Rory in what he believed to be the copycat killer's likely course of action. Appearance Jerome has fair skin and curly brown hair that has begun to fall into a centre part. When they first met, Rory thought to herself that he looked similar to her fourth-grade crush Doug Davenport. Biography Early Life Jerome was born somewhere in England, and has spent his secondary school years studying at Wexford boarding school. Besides this, little is known about Jerome's background. He does not possess the Sight, and therefore either hasn't inherited the necessary gene or has never before had a near-death experience to trigger the ability. Life at Wexford Jerome is a prefect and moved into the Aldshot dormitory. He took a liking to Rory when she first transferred to Wexford after moving to England from the United States. The two became fast friends, and their relationship eventually evolved romantically. Jerome would often find Rory ostensibly alone on the floor of the library, and would have begun to believe that she enjoyed solitude. His inability to perceive the ghosts she accidentally interacts aloud with in his presence was often confusing for Jerome and sometimes dangerous for Rory. However, he appeared to find Rory's eccentricity to be endearing. Jerome did not exclusively date Rory in ''The Name of the Star. ''However, when Rory left school and moved to Bristol to recover after a severe injury, the two kept in touch through the occasional phone call or text message. While Rory reflected upon their relationship, she described Jerome as her 'make-out buddy', but believed that the distance had ironically allowed them to grow closer. Their casual relationship continued where it had left off when Rory returned to Wexford in ''The Madness Underneath. ''However, Jerome and Rory separated from each other prior to the conclusion of the novel. In ''The Shadow Cabinet, ''Jerome is skeptical when Freddie says she knows where to find Rory, but decides to follow her anyway. They arrive at the cemetery in time to unlock the tomb Rory was locked in before the fire causes her serious problems. The three of them immediately go to a nearby cafe to talk. Jerome leaves to buy some drinks. When he comes back, things start getting strange (to him). Both girls stop talking when he comes back, and they're suddenly joined by an unknown man (Thorpe) who's here about Rory. Jerome finds out in the ensuring conversation that Boo is a cop, but the guy is completely baffled when everyone starts talking about a woman named Jane Quaint. Jerome follows along to the Bookstore, and reads a grimore while the rest of them question the owner about Jane Quaint, Sid and Sadie, and their followers from the seventies. Jerome and Rory keep in touch via affectionately insulting texts over the next several days, so when Rory sends an unusally affectionate one which also calls Freddie a guy, Jerome sounds the alarm. He arrives in the middle of the fight against Sid and Sadie, sees Jane dead on the floor, and panics. Stephen briefly introduces himself to Jerome, and they leave the house together. Stephen orders Jerome to drive to Marble Arch, and later asks to borrow his phone while trying to relocate the Oswulf Stone. Jerome follows them into the tunnels, but is too weak to go very far, so he stops Rory and asks for at least an explanation before he's left behind. Rory leans in close and says that she can't explain now, but she will later, and as tough as it is, he'll just have to trust her and wait. Jerome agrees. A few days later, Rory goes back to her Wexford dorm room, where Jerome and Jazza are waiting inside, to tell the truth. Category:Wexford Student Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:The Name of the Star Category:The Madness Underneath Category:The Shadow Cabinet Category:Article stubs